


Strawberry shake and two chicken nuggets

by Lake_Toya



Series: Post-nationals [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, eating McDonalds late at night, growing friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 367“Hey, Tsukki.” Kuroo started, reaching out to sling an arm around the tall blonde’s shoulder.“Why did you call me, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima let himself lean in towards the other boy. Just this once, he figured, he could be allowed because he was still physically exhausted from playing all day.“Come with me, yeah?” Kuroo flashed him a grin which caught Kei off guard. It wasn’t the usual taunting grin from Nekoma’s captain.





	Strawberry shake and two chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [草莓奶昔和两个鸡块](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402925) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)

It was a quiet evening at the inn Karasuno was staying at in Tokyo for the nationals. Tsukishima actually thought there’d be more bawling, or cries of frustration...something. But it was quiet. Yamaguchi, his roommate of course, was sitting with Yachi in the hotel lobby, the two of them seemingly staring off into space. The third years were presumably in their rooms, resting. Kageyama was out for a run to who knows where, Hinata was still recovering in his room with Nekoma’s setter keeping him company. The others were all just doing their own thing and milling about. Tsukishima thought he saw Enoshita reading a book in the lounge.

And Kei… Kei was lying in bed trying to process it all. Surprisingly he didn’t feel upset, only disappointment that it had now all come to an end. Kuroo and Bokuto really did a number on him - all their efforts came to fruition, and Tsukishima now wished he could have kept playing.

His phone buzzed and brought him out of his thoughts. A message from Kuroo asking him to come downstairs. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He simultaneously did not have the energy to talk to anyone right now, but also wanted to talk to someone right now. God, he hoped it was just Kuroo, and that Bokuto wasn’t with him. Kei figured he could handle Kuroo, but not Bokuto’s personality right now.

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima turned to the figure waving at him from just inside the inn’s main doors. Ah. It was just Kuroo. 

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Kei waved back and walked over to the older player.

“Hey, Tsukki.” Kuroo started, reaching out to sling an arm around the tall blonde’s shoulder.

“Why did you call me, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima let himself lean in towards the other boy. Just this once, he figured, he could be allowed because he was still physically exhausted from playing all day.

“Come with me, yeah?” Kuroo flashed him a grin which caught Kei off guard. It wasn’t the usual taunting grin from Nekoma’s captain.

As soon as they stepped outside, the cooler evening air hit them, and Tsukishima involuntarily shivered. 

“We’re not going far.” Kuroo smiled, noticing Tsukishima’s discomfort.

True to his words, Kuroo only led him to a McDonalds, still open later in the evening. 

“What do you want Tsukki? My treat.”

“Eh? I’m not really hungry, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo flashed Kei a look then. Tsukishima knew he should probably not be rude considering Kuroo was being generous. He quickly scanned the menu, “Ah, maybe just a strawberry shake.”

Kuroo nodded and went up to the counter as Tsukishima slunk off to a table in a deserted corner of the restaurant. 

After a few minutes, Kuroo came up to the table, tray in hand. As soon as the older boy sat down, a strawberry shake was set down in front of Kei, with Kuroo proceeding to stab a straw into his own chocolate shake.

“So.” Tsukishima looked up to see Kuroo dip a chicken nugget into some sauce.

“So.” Kuroo replied, pushing the box of nuggets towards the blonde. Tsukishima reluctantly took a nugget.

“I…” Kuroo trailed off. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Kei bit into the chicken before replying, “Mostly just exhausted.”

“Understandable. I’m still tired too.” 

It seemed hard to keep conversation, but the silence between them didn’t feel awkward, Tsukishima noted. With how perceptive Kuroo is, Kei figured the older player knew company would be appreciated tonight after the loss.

“Why did you buy the large box anyway?” Tsukishima asked after a while, he had only nibbled on two nuggets, and really didn’t feel like eating more, too tired to want to eat, really.

“Well, I figured you’d have like three of them, and I’d eat the other 12.” Kuroo grinned. There. That was more like the usual grin Kei expected from the older boy.

A ghost of a smile pulled up a corner of Tsukishima’s lips, and at that, drew a full out smile from Kuroo.

“Ah!” Kuroo exclaimed, stretching his arms up then slinking down into the chair. “I was all ready to cheer you up and say something stupid like there’s still next year… but I couldn’t bring myself to say it sincerely.”

Tsukishima blinked, surprised.

“I don’t know what university sports will be like. I’ll miss my team, and I’ll miss your team too.” Kuroo said truthfully, looking down.

Kei could only nod at this. He did still have another two years left, but the third years leaving would be missed. Heck, he’d even miss third years not on his own team, Tsukishima mused.

“I’ll miss you too, Kuroo-san.” 

“Eh?!” Kuroo’s head shot up, surprised at Tsukishima’s admission. A little taken aback, he uttered, “Tsukki.”

Tsukishima looked away, a little bit embarrassed at his outburst.

“Well... we should definitely keep in touch. We have each other’s contacts. I can tell you about university life, and you can keep me updated about you crows.” Kuroo babbled.

Kei nodded, but gave a quiet doubtful laugh, “Would you really have time to keep talking to a high schooler from the countryside, Kuroo-san?”

“What are you talking about?! Of course I will! I promise! I’ll make Bokuto talk to you too. Or, or… we’ll drag you out to Tokyo sometimes.” Kuroo determinedly said.

Tsukishima willed his open jaw to shut. He didn’t actually think Kuroo would keep up the effort. He had grown some admiration for Nekoma’s captain in the time they knew each other, but Kei didn’t explore the potential friendship, thinking he was only some first year whom Kuroo humoured.

Then again, Kei thought to himself, the older boy did go to the effort of dragging him out tonight to keep him company. 

“Ah. Sorry.” Tsukishima apologized. 

“Hey. Hey, Tsukishima.” 

Kuroo’s use of his name, not nickname caught Kei’s attention.

“I think you’re definitely worth my time, and I want to stay friends, even though I’m moving onto university.” Kuroo pointed straight at Tsukishima.

“Ah.” Tsukishima paused. “Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me for wanting to stay friends?” Kuroo chuckled.

“No. I mean.” Tsukishima took a breath, feeling his emotions well up too much for his liking at this moment, “I mean, thank you for everything you’ve done for me and will do.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to pick his jaw off the table. “I… you’re welcome, Tsukki.”

Kei smiled at the older boy this time.

“Well. It’s getting late Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

As they headed out of the restaurant, Kei asked, “Where’s Nekoma staying anyway?” 

“Right here.” Kuroo pointed to the hotel sign that hovered above the entrance right beside the McDonalds.

“Oh, then I should just head back myself.”

Kuroo looked like he was about to protest before his face shifted. “Or, want to hang out a bit longer? Kenma said he was going to keep your shrimpy crow company tonight, so you won’t be bothering anyone.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima wondered if he should refuse. It was late. But Kuroo was also holding out his hand, ready to tug Kei into Nekoma’s hotel. 

“Okay, Kuroo-san.”

***

End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after seeing Karasuno lost, I kept thinking that Kuroo HAS to go comfort Tsukki somehow... and this fic came out of those thoughts.


End file.
